


The Mask in Corona

by Maylalupa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), The Mask (1994)
Genre: Day of Hearts (Disney: Tangled), Gen, Nightmares about Herz der Sonne, Varian needs a vacation from the Day of Hearts drama, Varian's a tired boi, With Great Power Comes Great Insanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maylalupa/pseuds/Maylalupa
Summary: It's the Day of Hearts again! But something strange, something green comes to Corona turns the whole kingdom upside down! Meanwhile, Varian been having strange nightmares.
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Kudos: 14





	1. Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient, I'm prone to Writer's Block. Warning: Cartoon Violence

The Day of Hearts was just around the corner. Rapunzel was vibrating with excitement. Eugene and Cassandra on the other hand were less thrill and more grumpy. Why? Because she invited Andrew and Varian to celebrate. While Andrew promised to be on his 'best' behavior, he's still the proud Saporian. And Varian...seem less focus. Like Varian is not himself. "Don't worry Blondie, I'm sure the two will warm up." Eugene said. At breakfast Varian asked for a cup of coffee. He looked tired like he barely got any sleep. 

"Princess, " Nigel called her.

"The cargo ship from Neserdia has finally arrived!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel, Eugene, and Nigel were at the docks to handle it.

"Your Highness, here's the manifest from Neserdia's latest shipment of goods."

"They always send us the best stuff!" Rapunzel said as she sorted through the boxes.

"Ooh, Kumquats! Merino wool! Lavender oils! Porcelain dolls! Oh, oh! Neserdian Riding Hats!" Rapunzel put a hat on her head.

"What do you think?"

"I think...I'll keep my thoughts to myself." Eugene said.

"Well, you know what? I know who's a better judge. Pascal? Hm?" But then Rapunzel notice that Pascal had something. 

"Oh! What did you find?" Rapunzel picked up a...a...green, wooden mask?

"Wow! What a strange-looking mask!" Rapunzel said.

Hmm, there's nothing on the list that says anything about a mask." Nigel said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Rapunzel was in her room staring at the mask. How could anyone wear this? There was nothing to hold the mask. No strings. Plus it didn't look like it was meant for parties and such. Maybe it was a wall decoration? She didn't know. Just then Rapunzel flipped it over and saw a green glow flash across. Was it her imagination? Rapunzel noted the letter "L" on the front, what did the L stand for? Suddenly Rapunzel felt attempted to wear it. Just as Rapunzel lifted the mask towards her face and begin to transform Rapunzel into...Masked Rapunzel! Masked Rapunzel wears a purple glitter dress that expose most of her back, shows her upper chest, her 'chest' itself was now more bigger, fingerless pink arm gloves, her dress had a side split to expose her right leg. Masked Rapunzel had s pearl necklace and her hair was brown and short.

"WOW! What a wake up call!" Masked Rapunzel said with an un-Rapunzel grin.

"Whoo! I'm up for Party!" Rapunzel head out of her room, leaving a confused and frighten Pascal. Rapunzel was creeping down the hall when an living alarm clock started jumping and ringing. Rapunzel tried to catch with her hands but when that was unlikely, she pulled a swinging mullet out of thin air and started swinging. when she missed every time, the destruction of the mullet caused were left behind on the floor and wall! Finally, Rapunzel managed to smash the alarm clock!

"Snooze!" Rapunzel muttered under breath. Old Lady Crowley came storming out but when Crowley saw Masked Rapunzel, she let out an un-Crowley scream! Rapunzel mocked her scream.

"Guards!"

"Well, that's my cue to bounce!" As Rapunzel bounce all over the walls until she crash through the window and hit the pavement.

"Look Ma, I'm ROADKILL! HAHA!" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monty was just about to close up for the night when

"Hello Monty!"

"Look, I'm sorry but we're closing-Ah! What? Princess Rapunzel?" Monty turn around to see Masked Rapunzel smiling menacingly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Rapunzel woke up late. And the first thing she sees is the huge piles of candy in her room. Not having remember last night and thinking it was all just a crazy dream,

"Maybe these are from the citizens?"

Rapunzel got up and dressed. But she noticed Pascal not in her room which is strange. However Rapunzel decided not to dwell on it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kingdom was buzzing with the Day of Hearts. Everywhere was pink hearts and to the Saporians it was sickening! The Saporians, Eugene, and Rapunzel were strolling through the kingdom.

"Princess Rapun-"

"Just call me Rapunzel, Andrew."

"Okay Raps, I understand that you like romance and stuff. But to be fair, if it did end in marriage, then where's the Saporian influence like free love, voting for kings, and-"

"What do you mean free love?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah isn't love already free?" Eugene joked. But Andrew's look was serious.

"Not to some people. For example Raps, I'm Bisexual. I like both men and women. We Saporians have more than one partners because we're free lovers."

"Wow! I've never heard of liking more than one and regardless of gender!" Just then,

"What the Hell happen here?!" Eugene said. They stopped to see Monty trapped inside of a huge chocolate bar with only his face showing and ranting about how Rapunzel had a green face and attacked him!

"If I didn't hate green before, I certainly do now!" Monty screamed. He was being carried by Stan and Pete. Rapunzel was stunned. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Royal Doctor was busy working on Monty. Meanwhile, Rapunzel was trying to talk Cassandra into going on a double date again.

"Raps! For the last time, I'm not interested. And I thought Andrew knew that the Day of Hearts was a load of bullshit?" Cassandra replied.

"Well, yes, but I think-"

"Raps, I'm sorry but I think I'm gonna pass celebrating this holiday this year." Cassandra left Rapunzel alone in her room. Rapunzel sighs.

"I just want everyone to be happy and have a good time." Just then, she spotted the mask sitting on her bed as if to say, 'Why don't you come try me on?' The temptation was more overwhelming this time! But Rapunzel remember what happened to Monty. What if people get hurt again? As much as she dislikes Monty, Rapunzel felt guilty. But then she thought 'Maybe if I have more self-control, then I might do some good!' Rapunzel lifted the mask to her face.

Masked Rapunzel grinned, her smile boarding on madness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Argh! Where is she? The last time she was late-"

"Sorry I'm late, Genie-Bear!" 

Eugene cringed. Sure Rapunzel always wanted to give Eugene a nickname or two since he always gave her nicknames, but that one sounded just wrong! When Eugene turned around he scream like a woman in a horror movie!

"I just had to pick up-" Rapunzel reveal a gagged and tied up Cassandra and Andrew.

"-a couple of things! HA HA!" Rapunzel replied as if she did nothing completely wrong! But her actions said otherwise. 

"Umm Sunshine, why are Andrew and Cassandra tied up?"

"Oh I thought we could retry the double date!" This wasn't Rapunzel. Why was she acting like this? And why was her face green? Wait, was she the one who actually attacked Monty?

"Genie-Poo, what's wrong?" Rapunzel pulled a candle-lit dinner table out of thin air. Rapunzel pull Eugene right out of the row boat and seated him at the table. Both Andrew and Cassandra were scared for their lives! And Eugene was just as scared as they were. Just then,

"LET THEM GO!!!" 

The four turn to see Juniper, Kai, Maisie, and Clementine standing swords' ready for a fight. Pascal on Juniper's shoulder.

"Princess, please listen to us. Release them and turn yourself in." Clementine pleaded. But Rapunzel pull out the biggest frying pan to hit them with when Pascal shot his tongue out and hit Rapunzel in the eye, causing her to drop the frying pan on her!

"RAPUNZEL!" Eugene cried out. Using the distraction, the Saporians sneak pass Masked Rapunzel to free the hostages.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they made it to the Snuggly Duckling safely, 

"Okay, so it turns out that my girlfriend attacked Monty!" 

"But it's not her fault! She must be under the influence of something." Andrew reasoned. For safety reasons, they chose to stay in the pub for the night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Rapunzel woke up late again. She looked down at the mask. This thing caused her to almost hurt the people she cared about! Rapunzel tried to use self-control but clearly that didn't work! Deciding that she would be better off without it, Rapunzel threw the mask out of her balcony window. Hoping that was the last time she will ever see the mask, Rapunzel turned around to start a brand new day! But little did she knew, the mask flew like a boomerang through Eugene's bedroom window and landed on Eugene's bed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel managed to find the others in the Snuggly Duckling.

"Guys! I got a brilliant idea! What if we do a play about Herz der Sonne?" But Andrew didn't look happy at all.

"Don't Change. The. Subject. Raps!" His tone was stern and serious. Rapunzel ws taking back by this.

"Andrew, are you okay?"

"Whatever that turn you into a green-faced psychopath!" But the more Rapunzel played dumb, the more impatient Andrew became.

"Why does it matter? I got rid of it-"

"YOU WHAT?!?"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Rapunzel, whatever the thing is, it's dangerous! And if you just 'got rid' of it, someone else could find it and could seriously get hurt!"

"So...Will you guys still at least see the play or..." Andrew scoffed.

"Sorry Raps, I've been so patient with you and your ignorance that you can take and shove it, but we Saporians have serious work to do in finding whatever it is before someone gets seriously hurt!" Andrew snapped before he and the Saporians left the three speechless in the pub.

'Uh oh'


	2. Eugene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Cassandra help aid the Saporians in searching for the mask! But what's going on with Varian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot, please comment below your thoughts on this and the last chapter! Love to hear from you, thanks!

After the Saporians left, Eugene slowly approached Rapunzel. A small part of him was still wary of her but only what happened last night.

"Hey, are you okay?" Eugene asked. But Rapunzel still put on her cheerful face like Andrew didn't just told her off.

"Pff, of course I'm fine! I just have no idea why he wanna act like that! Let those dumb Saporians be that way! We're not gonna let them ruin the Day of Hearts!" Then Cassandra also talk about how the Saporians may be right.

"Raps, the kingdom may be in danger! We should post-prone the-"

"Cass, we can't! Besides, I think-"

"RAPUNZEL! What if they're right! This kingdom might be in danger!"

"Oh I see Cass, still hating on romance? Maybe after the play-"

"WE MIGHT HAVE A CRISIS ON OUR HANDS! And all you care about is some stupid play about hog-wash love story!" Rapunzel and Eugene looked at Cassandra shocked.

"If you think what happened last night was funny! Then we're NOT friends anymore! Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

"Cass, I'm sorry. I-" 

"NO! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm helping Andrew because it's MY job to protect this kingdom!" Cassandra stormed out.

"Cass, not you too." Rapunzel muttered, feeling betrayed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra caught up with Andrew whom was in the office of her dad.

"The Princess WHAT?!" The Captain said.

"It's true! Dad, whatever made Rapunzel go off nuts might still be around! How do you explain what happened to Monty? I know Rapunzel would never want to hurt but-"

"Enough! Alright if you two are so convinced, then I'll allow you both undercover. You'll need to bring me hard proof and please keep quiet about this." Andrew couldn't help but admire Cassandra's smile.

"Thank you so much Da-Sir!" They both bow in respect.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Eugene wasn't sure if he should be freaking out by Rapunzel's cheerfulness. To think he use to find it so endearing.

"Umm, Blondie...Maybe Cass is right-"

"Oh, do you wanna leave me too? Huh? After everything we've been through?" Eugene was taken back. Rapunzel would NEVER talk to him like that! Who was this person looking like his girlfriend? And where was his REAL Rapunzel? Perhaps still back at the tower even after she returned home?

"I just think you're a bit tense and maybe you just need a break! That's all!"

"FINE! Be that way! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a play to put together!" Eugene took this opportunity to escape. 'Maybe if I catch up to Cass and Andrew, we can cover more ground-' Eugene almost ran into a very tired Varian.

"Oh sorry kid-" It took a moment to realize "Varian, have you been sleeping?" Varian shook his head.

"Nightmares. Usually Andrew help me. But I can't find him and I want to take a nap." Eugene couldn't help but feel jealous of Andrew.

"Well, something just came up and for the safety of the people, Andrew and the others are busy dealing with...whatever happened last night. But for now, maybe go find Lance? Okay?" Varian nodded, very sleepy. 'Poor kid, I hate to know what kind of nightmares he had.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Eugene managed to track down Andrew, Cassandra, and the others.

"Fitzherbert, what are you doing here?" Cassandra looked at him surprised.

"Look Cass, you and I may not get along but for Rapunzel and the kingdom's sake, I'm helping you guys!" Eugene said. 

"Hm, and I thought you were helping your girlfriend with that fake-ass lie!" Juniper said.

"Yeah, um, I thought this was more important." Eugene replied, ignoring the fact that she insulted Rapunzel's play.

"Eugene, can you give us a hint? When did this all started?" Andrew asked. Eugene thought all and hard about it. Everything was fine up until...

"Two days ago," Eugene started "We were going through the shipment at the docks. And there was this green mask-"

"Then let's head to the docks!" Andrew said.

"Why?" Eugene asked.

"To look for more clues. Maybe we can 'sense' it!" Eugene and Cassandra looked at each other.

"Sense it?" They both said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the docks, Andrew and the other Saporians were able to detect an sense of the mask.

"Whatever this mask is, it's strong. And there are two possibilities: One, it was placed among the shipment by accident. Or two, worse...on purpose." Clementine said.

"If it was on the list, it would be on purpose!" Eugene said.

"Then we have a lead. Nigel might still have that list. If we look through it again, we might find where the ship went before arriving here! Back to the Castle!" Cassandra ordered.

"Wait, we have a better idea. You and Eugene go back to the Castle and we'll search throughout the whole city, looking for the mask. We'll meet you there in one hour!" Andrew said. Both Eugene and Cassandra nodded in agreement.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The Saporians used their crystals to track the aura of magical objects like the mask. But so far other than a few townsfolk mocking and sneering at them, the Saporians found nothing!

"Maybe it's still back at the Castle. Let's move out!" Andrew ordered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The ship was scheduled to pick up a harvest of spicy, exotic fruit from an island." Nigel said.

"Then I guess we're taking a trip back to that island." Cassandra said.

"You really want to go back there Cass-"

"If it means we'll get some answers, then yes!"

"How? It took us months to-"

"How about an hot air balloon ride?" A familiar voice called out. The three turn to see Andrew and the Saporians standing in the doorway.

"It'll get there and back in one day!" Juniper explained.

"Then let's get the hot air balloon ready!" Cassandra walked out pass them. But Varian stood down the hallway, clanging onto the doorframe to help him stand.

"Where are you guys going? Can I come? Please?" Despite obviously too tired, Varian pleaded to go with them. Everyone except Nigel looked at each other.

"It's only gonna be a quick trip. Let him come." Eugene said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip ended up being one of the most longest, confusing, and exhausting errand they've ever had. The moment they arrived and the Lorbs (Leaf People) saw Varian instead of screaming in fear or gave him dirty looks of hatred like back in Corona, they ended up worshiping him like a god in human form! When Eugene asked why, Alfon replied, "His hairstripe is the symbol of Loki! The Master of Magic! In fact, Loki taught Horb everything that made Horb the warlock he later become known for!" And despite the fact that Varian replied this with, "Not again! For the last time, I am not Loki!" but in a sleepy like voice. 'What did he mean last time?' Eugene thought as Varian was trying to nap in the throne the Lorbs had him in as they played music and dance. So without anymore facts or clues that make sense coming from the Lorbs other than the ridiculous myth of Varian's hairstripe, they had to take their leave before the Lorbs became so possessive of Varian.

"Well, they were SURE helpful!" Cassandra said sarcastically.

"Look Cass, I know you're cranky. We all are. But we just need-"

"Xavier!" Eugene said. Everyone turned in confusion.

"Maybe Xavier can help us!" Eugene explained.

"I hate to admit it Fitzherbert, but I think you're right. Look we're desperate at this point!" Cassandra replied.

"*Yawns* So tired, I wanna sleep." Varian said trying to dose off on Andrew's shoulder. 'Why is this kid so dog-gone tired?'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

When they finally reached the Castle by nightfall, they decided to call it a night. After Eugene tucked Varian in bed, Eugene headed to his room to get some shuteye himself. But Eugene froze as he opened the door, there on his bed...was a green mask, wait...a green mask? Could it be? All Eugene had to do is take the mask straight to Cassandra and boom! Another threat resolved! But when Eugene flipped the mask over, a green light shimmered across the wooden surface. It was like an hypnotizing spell overcame him. Eugene's curiosity was growing stronger and stronger until...the mask latched itself onto Eugene's face!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Eugene woke up...inside a dungeon cell!

"What? Hey! How did I get in here?" Eugene yelled.

"Keep quiet, Fitzherbert!" The Captain snapped.

"Please, tell me what happened!" Eugene pleaded.

"*Sighs* You really don't remember do you?"

"REMEMBER WHAT?!" Eugene practically screeched. The Captain looked at him straight in the eye.

"...You attacked Cassandra!" What? Eugene knows that can't be right! Sure they bickered like siblings but he would NEVER attacked her!

"Captain! Please! You've gotta believe me! I would never!"

"She tried to stop you after you've gone insane and tried to FORCED Princess Rapunzel to marry you!" What is happening? What is going? Eugene feels like he's in a nightmare only for some reason, HE CAN'T WAKE UP!!! 


End file.
